My life in the Holocaust
by Rue Hazen
Summary: Kagome was born in Japan before WW2. She moves to Russia with her family. Her and her family end up in Germany during the Holocaust. She doesn't go down the well. Please read and review. Will continue if asked. I will also add more if asked.


Hi its Pixxie OR Alex. Well this is a story i wrote for my world history class. I changed some of the words and I am deciding on revising and redoing it. I may make it a crossover but I am not sure. I hope everyone reads and reviews.

I do not own Inuyasha and i never will.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Hello I am Kagome Kale. I am a Japanese Roma or Gypsy as you like to call us. We are not the kind of people you think we are. My people are proud people and strive to make the best of their lives. My family lives on a farm in a small village in Neya, Russia, we moved from Japan before the war started. We are happy here. Life was simple. My life growing up was normal for being Roma. I was home-schooled and as many may have believed, no, we didn't steal and con people for their money, every day. We live like a normal family. I have a mother, father, little sister, and older brother. I have aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins, and grandparents. I have a best friend and I have many play-mates.<p>

The Roma Dances are shows we put on for tourists wanting to see Gypsies. My family moved around since before I was born. The reason I am home-schooled is because we move around so much. When we moved to Russia, where I was born and we moved away a year later. We moved around Europe for nearly 15-16 years. A week before my sixteenth birthday, my parents decided to move back to Russia and buy a house with a small farm in a small Russian town. That town is where I met Sango. I am wondering the market and I see a group of people around a person dancing the Dance of the Guided Serpent. The girl seems to be doing a okay job when she trips and falls. I think I am going to help her out. I set down my stuff and help her up. I quietly ask her if she would like some help. She says yes and we begin to dance. I am doing to more traditional part of the dance and the girl is dancing the more free dance. I sway my hips to the beet of her tambourine and take out my flute. We play and dance for about twenty minutes when we notice the clapping of the crowd. We finish the short version of the song and bow to the crowd. I introduce myself as Kagome to her and say I am new here. She replied her name is Sango and she would help me out around town. We start to talk dance and soon I notice the sun has set. Wow it is beautiful. I am talking to Sango and I see Shippo and Niko come up to us. Niko is my little sister. Her name is actually Nicolavich Kale. She was born in Neya, as was my Da. Where as we, as in me, Shippo and Ma, were born in Japan She is seven years old and Shippo just turned eighteen. Ma and Da told Shippo and Niko to fetch my for dinner and see why I was out so late. I started to laugh nervously and explained what happen. Shippo was laughing and Niko started to laugh at my expression. Sigh. "Shippo we need to go home. See you later Sango. We are going to be great friends," I said as I dragged Shippo away. Niko was following after me.

I was walking home, about a week later, when I saw a shadow by the house. My curiosity peaked. I just got back from my new job, I was a dancer at the market, and I was dying to know what this shadow was. As I moved closer I started to make out a shape, it looked like a person, an injured person. I rushed over to see if they were in need of help, when I got a slight feeling of hesitation. I wondered if it was Shippo, my twin brother. There have been rumours of Nazis kidnapping families. I looked closer at the figure and yelped when some one put their hand on my shoulder. It was Shippo, thank the gods he wasn't hurt. But still being confused about the shadowy figure, I stepped closer. I suddenly jumped when a tree branch appeared in front of my face and followed the length of the branch to see Shippo's face. "Take it. You need something to protect yourself with," he said to me. Shippo had been teaching my how to protect myself, I already knew some of the basics, having been taught from childhood. Shippo had been given a part time job at the police department, so they were teaching him some self defence. He, thinking I needed to know more, started teaching me. I didn't think it was necessary until I was taken a day later and separated from my new best friend, Sango Bykovsky. Anyway, I took the branch from Shippo and slowly walked to the figure. I was about a foot away when I started poking it with the branch and it groaned. Shippo was instantly by my side as I screamed. Shippo started to laugh at me saying, "Kagome everything is fine it was just the thing, well person, you poked." I regrettably sighed and took a closer look at the figure. It was person, obviously, but more importantly it was a Nazi soldier. The Nazis were banded from Russia, when Hitler betrayed Sir Stalin. I figured he was hiding. Shippo noticed he was Nazi and started to pull me away. I tried to go and help the figure but Shippo was too strong. "Kagome that's a Nazi. You can't help him. I know you want to help everybody bit you can't save or help a Nazi." I sighed and let him pull me away. 'Well I know where I am going later tonight. I am going to help that Nazi, even if it kills me,' I thought.

It was about three hours later when told my family I was going to take I walk. I am walking outside and I notice the figure/Nazi dude is still there. I slowly walk over and look around to see if anyone is around. No one around, okay, now to check and see if he is okay. I inched closer when he started groaning. I rushed over and started to see his injuries. He had a cut on his head, a gun shot wound on his right leg, a broken right arm, and he had a weird cut slash on his left arm. He also had many bruises and small lacerations on his body. His gun was nowhere to be seen and it didn't look like he had any other weapons. I started to rip my skirt to use as a bandage when I noticed the man had a medical pack. I quickly grab it and start to rummage through it. There are bandages, alcohol for cleaning wounds, gauze, pain reducers, and a splint set. I started on the broken arm. I reset the arm because it was set at an awkward angle. I used the splint set and put the straight pieces of wood on his arm and tied the bandages around it. I lowered his arm gently to the ground and moved onto his leg. He was lucky the bullet went through his leg and did not in-bed in the bone. I used the alcohol and poured it on the wound. The man didn't even flinch, making me wonder if he was alive. I checked his pulse and was relieved the man was alive. I bandage his leg when he started moaning about the pain. I realized he didn't have anything to stop the pain. So, I took the pain killers and opened his water bottle. It was empty. I scrambled up with the water bottle and I dashed to the well. I pulled up the bucket and filled the water bottle. As I was scrambling back to the man, Ma opened the door and asked me what I was doing.

"Ma, I am running to keep my stamina up. So, I can dance longer and earn more money for the family," I lied to ma, I know its bad but she wouldn't approve of the Nazi Man here. "Okay darling, just please be inside in two hours," Ma responded. Sigh. Ma you don't know how sorry I am about lying to you. Oh well, what's done is done. I ran back to the man and slowly had him swallow the pain killers. I looked at the weird cut and started to pour alcohol on it. The man started to wake up and shake. I held him down the best I could and decided to take care of the head wound. I ripped the bottom of my skirt and poured the alcohol on it. I dabbed my alcohol soaked cloth on the cut. The man was once again unconscious, poor man. I looked the man over for any injuries I knew how to take care of. The only one left really was the weird slash. I sighed and poured the alcohol on the slash and dried it off when the alcohol did its job. I immediately started to bandage the slash. The man woke up as I finished tying off the bandage. "Wo bin ich?" the man seemed to be confused. It took me a couple seconds to realize the man wanted to know where he was. "Um, you are in and small Russian village, Neya," I tried to say calmly. This only made the man more nervous. He started talking fast in German. I was lost at what he was saying. He then realized I had no clue what he said. "Where?—Who?—Water?—Soldiers?" the man said in broken Russian. He also had a strong German accent making it hard to understand what he was saying. He just wanted to know where he was. "Russia—Kagome Kale—Here—No," I responded slowly answering his questions one at a time. I helped the man sip the water and he started to get up. I scrambled up and helped him. He started to walk away when he said, "Vielen Dank—Thank you." Oh, he was saying thank you. I smiled back at him as he walked off. I knew he was going to be okay. I ran inside my house and slowly crept up to my room. I changed, cleaned up and went to bed.

About a week after the Nazi man left the farm, Hitler attacked London. Mine and Sango's family were listening to the radio wanting to know what was happening. Suddenly there was a banging on the door. Da got up to get it. Shippo was right behind him. When Da opened the door some Nazis burst in. The man I helped after them. No, he found his friends and now something bad is going to happen. The men had Shippo, Da and Sango's older brother and father pinned to the ground. The lead Nazi asked the man something in German. The man looked around the room. His eyes landed on me. No, please no. Please dear Gods, don't let this be happening. The man had a look of regret in his eyes. Lie! The man was sorry for me. I helped him and now he turns me in to the Nazis. That— The man was pointing a finger at me! "Ihre. Das ist ihr." the man said in German. "No, I didn't do anything. I was only being kind. I helped you! You crooked old man! I hope you die and then rot in the deepest pits of—" I was cut off by the lead Nazi slapping me. I was in shock and I then realized Sango and her family were being taken away. No they can't take her. She is one of the most important people of my life. I am grabbed and hauled out of the house. Niko and Ma were being hauled out too. Shippo and Da were screaming to let us go.

"Shut up! You Kagome Kale, you are under arrest for trying to kill a loyal Nazi. You, your family, and your friend's family are to be taken to Dachau Concentration Camp in Germany. You and your loved ones are also arrested for being of the Gypsy race." The lead Nazi explained in perfect Russian. "Wait. I didn't try to kill him. I tried to save him. I took care of the cut on his head. The broken arm, the weird slash on his other arm, and the bullet hole in his leg. I got him pain killers and helped him be on his way. The last thing he said to me was Vielen Dank—Thank you." I rushed to say. I was hoping that he would believe me and let my friends and family go. The man seemed to think about what I said but decided to take us anyway. He even has the local police take us to the train station. Shippo and Da were so upset with me I couldn't look at them without almost crying. Ma and Niko were crying openly about being taken away from our new home and life. I felt really bad because I was the cause of all this mayhem. The men transported my family and friends to the station and secured us on the train. The minute the let Shippo go, in the train, he grabbed me and started demanding what I did and why. I sighed and slumped to the ground. Shippo still holding me gently lowered me down. I took a deep breath and started to explain from the beginning, when Shippo and I saw the Nazi. I recalled the pity I felt and the sorrow of the man's life being taken from him and there was nothing he could do to change it. Shippo started to stop glaring at me, but he started to look disappointed in me. Sango and my Da had the same look. Ma had a look of sympathy and so did Niko and Sango's little sister. Sango walked over to me and hugged my saying, "Its okay, Kagome. You didn't know he would turn on you." I sighed and pulled out of her arms. "I am going to fix this some how and until then please don't talk to me. I, truly and sorry that I messed up but I wouldn't take back saving that man. He may have had a family. He may have had a younger sister that looked up to him or an older sibling that he looked up to. I wouldn't change what I did in a million years," I said not to defend myself but to tell them how I felt about the situation. Everyone agreed and started to talk amongst themselves.

The train was rather dull and there were more and more people put on. The train became a little crowded but we somehow managed. It was about two days later when we were unloaded. Ma and Da came up to me and said they wanted to be a family where ever we go. Niko came up and hugged me around my waist. Shippo hugged me from behind and said he was sorry. I smiled sadly and told him not to worry about it. He sighed in relief and let me go, but he still held my hand. I smiled and then frowned when Sango's family came over. Sango smiled at me and I smiled back. Her parents still looked at me with sympathy and slight disappoint. I sighed and put on a smile. Her other siblings didn't even look at me. Oh, well. The Germans started to hoard us into two lines. All I could hear was, "Nein! Du bewegst dich da! Jetzt!" The Germans were screaming and demanding us to separate. Da and Shippo were torn away from us. I screamed for them. I just got their forgiveness, I couldn't lose them now. Ma, Sango and Niko dragged me away from them. I whimpered at the loss of two of the most important people in my life. Ma hugged me to her chest whispering, "Kagome, your Da and Shippo are going to meet us at the house. We planned that when we got out of here we would all go home to Neya, Russia. Your Da and I feared that something like this would happen so we brought you home, to Neya." Ma then started to hum a song she hummed for me when I was a kid and I had a nightmare. I calmed and realized I needed to be strong for Niko and Ma. We were in line with Sango and her Ma when a German grabbed my arm and pulled me from them. "Sie, Sie haben ausgewählt, um den Kommandanten zu sehen," the man spoke to me. The only thing I understood was Kommandanten, commander. I think he said I was to see the commander. I only hope that Niko and Ma will be okay. "Niko, Ma, Sango I want you all to stay strong I'll be right back," I told them. I was dragged off to a small room where I was told to strip in broken Russian. I was given a new set of cloths. I changed a quickly as possible since the guard was in the room. I looked down at my cloths. Yuck. A striped blue shirt and pants. As I was examining my cloths someone had entered the room. I looked up at the sound of a throat clearing.

"Excuse me but I believe you are in the wrong room." The man I helped out. I replied, "Well since I know you speak Russian. Then I would like to say. I helped you and all you do as repayment is get me and my family arrested. You-," I changed languages and started to insult him in French, "and farther more. I was dragged away from the people who need me most and told I need to speak to the Kommendanten. So I am waiting for him. Thank you very much." I realized what I said and ducked my head. Ma always said my free speech style would get me in trouble one day. Yikes. I jumped at the sound of the man coughing and explaining why I am here. He wanted to thank me properly for helping him and he wanted me to accept a position in the medical unit. "I'm sorry for taking up your time and I appreciate your offer but I am needed with my family," I replied with the most polite voice I could. The man was okay with it and sent me to my family. I was hugged by my family and found they had changed into what I was wearing as well. The guards told the people that we had one day of rest and then we were to work tomorrow. Ma, Niko, Sango, her ma, and I all stayed up talking about the good times we had. We laughed until we cried and then we laughed some more. We were told to go to sleep by the guards at about ten that night.

I was startled awake at seven in the morning by the guards. I jumped out of bed and tried to do what the guard said. They lined everyone up and marched us to breakfast. We were given bread, a small bowl of soup, and a glass of water. We had five minutes to eat and then we were sent to the labour area. We were told we had to make weapons. We all had a job to do. Sango, Niko and I had to pass out the materials and keep the workers supplied. We didn't have a lunch break and for dinner it was the same as breakfast but we had two glasses of water. Each day people would get weaker and weaker. One day Sango's Ma was the one who collapsed. I rushed over and tried to calm down Sango. The guards came and took her Ma away. The next couple of days, Sango didn't eat. She only wanted her mother. I helped her and took part of her work load. The next day Sango collapsed. I was so worried that I ended up sharing my food with Niko and Ma because I worried myself sick. One day I got the courage to ask the guards what happen to the people taken away. He replied that they were seen to and if they were not fit to work they were killed. I was horrified. This went on for weeks until we got another shipment of workers. We were given showers along with the new comers. Ma was weak from getting sick. Niko and I ended up sharing our meals with her so she could get better. I started to take some of her job and split it between Niko and I. One day, after about another year of labour, Ma wouldn't wake up. "Ma! Ma! MA! Please wake up. Mama I need you. Please don't leave us," I heard Niko screaming at Ma to get up one morning. Niko ran to me saying Ma wouldn't get up. I rushed over and checked Ma's pulse. She was dead. No. "No. Ma. Ma. Wake up please. You have to wake up. Niko needs you. I need you. I already lost Shippo Da and Sango. Please don't let me lose you to." I ended up screaming so loud the guards came running in. They took Ma away and I never say her again. Niko and I were given the day off because we worked so hard and we lost Ma. I help Niko as she cried and I buried my face in her hair. I started to sing the song Ma sang to put us to sleep when we were little. We were in the camp for another two years, when we heard about the United States entering the war and beating Japan. They almost beat Germany. We finally had hope. Life was horrible and the only thing I had hope with was Niko's child like happiness and the chance of seeing my Shippo again. We had been told Da was dead and I told Niko he was with Ma and they were happy.

I noticed what I looked like one day. I was so skinny I could see and count my ribs. My hair was knotted and looked like a birds nest. I had a brand on my right arm. I was just a number. That's all I was. Number 19284. My eyes had lost their fire and spirit. I had bruises all over my body because the only thing I stood up for was Niko. My little sister was branded and treated just as bad if not worse then myself. I gave her half of my food and took part of her work. We had been at this camp since the beginning. We were one of the few originals left. I have lost hope. I just want to live through the day. The Nazis started to hit and abuse us about a year ago. So I tried to take Niko's blows but some I could not take. I am a failure. Niko needed and still needs me and I failed her. I was her hope and I failed her. She got hurt so bad one day. The guard broke her arm and her jaw. She was so small in my arms. All bloody and bruised. The one man who takes pity on us is the man I help and the man who got my family and friends killed. My hope was destroyed by that man's whelms. He took everything away from us and now I plan on getting it back. I have hope and I will hold onto it if its the last thing I do.

We were eating breakfast and on our way to work when we heard a commotion coming from the guards. "Amerikaner greifen! Amerikaner griefen!" the soldiers and guards were yelling. Over the years I had taught myself German, but Amerikaner was a new word. I only knew we were being attacked. Niko was by my side and waiting to see what I would do. I smiled down at her and told her to run to our room and hide under the covers. She did as I bid. I was so proud of her. She had grown up in such a bad place and she still smiled and lived in the moment. I laughed joyously and hid in a small crack in the wall. I was able to see everything. I watched as the stupid Germans got their butts kicked by these soldier with Red White and Blue flags on them. It took me a minute to realize they were American. Amerikaner was American. The Untied States saved us. I crept out of my hiding spot and ran for Niko. When I got to our room the American soldiers were there and one had Niko. I gasped in surprise. Niko was being nice and friendly with these soldiers. She glared at the Germans. Niko looked over the shoulder of the man carrying her and saw me. She grinned and wiggled out of the man's hold. She shot over to me and hugged my for all I was worth. I laughed joyously and swung her around. I thanked the man for helping us. I knew I was going to cry. I didn't shed a tear when Ma was taken or Sango was taken. I never cried. I started to cry then. I cried until I couldn't cry any more. One of the soldiers held me as I cried. Niko was in my arms the whole time. I must have cried for hours, but never once did anyone say I needed to stop. I eventually fell asleep. Niko and I were in a hospital when I woke up. She was curled into my side. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I never want her to go through that again. I was told that they were going to call what we went through the Holocaust. I didn't understand why Hitler did it. I will never understand.

Niko and I were brought back home by the American soldiers who rescued us. I almost twenty one by the time I was home again. The streets were lined with Roma and other wonderer s. I walked to my house with Niko holding my hand. I was scared that only Niko and I survived. I took the extra key we had under the mat and unlocked the door. I slowly opened the door and found the house clean and dust free. I let go of Niko and looked around walking to the kitchen. "Kagome! You survived!" I heard a shout. I spun around to the living room. Shippo! He survived. Thank the Gods. "Shippo!" I shouted and ran to embrace him. We hugged for a long time. I started to cry again. He held me through it. We would get by. I had Shippo and Niko. When we calmed down I made a real home-made dinner for us and we ate. After dinner we ended up sleeping in Da and Ma's bed. It lasted for a week. We never left the house and only stayed near each other. One day I wanted to get out of the house so I went to the Market. Wow. It was just as beautiful as I remembered. I found a space and stared to dance and play my flute. People stopped at stared at me. I was dressed in traditional Roma clothing. I had my hair brushed so it was like a raven waterfall down my back. My bright blue eyes were showing against my tanned skin. I was truly happy for the first time in five years.

Months later Russia and the Untied States tried to out wit each other. I thought it was dumb but Niko and Shippo were fascinated by it. We got used to the more modern age of the town. We are still a Roma town but we have more modern day technology. I am in college and Niko is in High School. Shippo got his job at the police station back and is now one of the top police officers in the Neya and several other regions. I plan on finishing College and becoming a Doctor. Niko wants to become a lawyer. Shippo is happy where he is. We survived the Holocaust and we plan on living our lives the longest we can.

* * *

><p>Please review. thank you :)<p> 


End file.
